


NCT BxB Oneshot/Smut/Fluff/angst collection!

by Just_the_cake_z



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Breakup, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hyung Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, OT21 (NCT), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Underage, Praise Kink, Sad, Sex, Short Stories, Sign Language, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, bxb - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_the_cake_z/pseuds/Just_the_cake_z
Summary: By the name of this work. You already know.S (smut)A (angst)F (fluff)AF (Angst and fluff)SF (Smut and fluff)SA (Smut and angst)SAF (Smut, Angst and Fluff)Warning: there is mature and explicit language, underage characters may have been drinking, and age difference, Kinks, Heavy angst, and May have death.©Tenoutof10ismybias1©Just_the_cake_z @wattpad2018. Ongoing.





	NCT BxB Oneshot/Smut/Fluff/angst collection!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is tired, but not still doesn't want to let go.  
Chances are, a simple text can change ten's face and heart.  
Taeyong misses him, also regrets.

**_↠_** **_I still love you ↞_**

shit, i moaned for no apparent reason when i bend down to tie my shoe laces

"you okay Ten?"

"oh uh yeah, my back just hurts" i held my waist and slowly stood up to see Johnny Mark and Jaehyun, i squinted and widened my eyes

"what's wrong hyung?" Mark asked looking at me "is something bothering you?"he looked around and saw my Ex, him, he gasped dramatically covering his mouth with his hands

"what is it that you guys aren't telling us?" Johnny asked the both of us crossing his arms also being followed by Jaehyun

"there's a new open store! SUPRIME!" Mark yelled, then me looking at him smiling getting the thought, "let's go!" i gladly said, but... i see him sitting down alone, in the seat where we used to drink our coffee and tea together

he had his americano placed between his palms, like he did when i was in front of him, he looked in front of him and down to his cup, no... i should stop looking...he... but... i still love him don't i?

i mean... we broke up... but...it still fucking hurts...why am i even thinking about 'us' when there is nothing else but him and me, separated,we were in front of the store already i took a glance at the back to see Johnny and Jaehyun talking and not minding anything

i again took a glance at him...i could see his expression was... stressed? sad? in pain? something like that... I looked away and opened the door feeling the cold air hit my legs like a slap, i inhaled the smell of sweet candies circulating around the atmosphere giving me a slight mood change

i went near Mark as the 2 older were searching through some clothes "thanks Mark, i couldn't have done it without you, if you weren't there i would not know what to do" i chuckled "yah hyung, stop hiding your emotions on me, i get it your thankful, but... try to open up sometime yeah?" he suggested putting his arm on my neck

"mhm, thank you my deongsaeng " i smiled , i motioned for us to walk and look around the store

-

"we bought to much didn't we?" Johnny chuckled beside me as he was carrying 3 bags each in his 2 arms, but... i looked at him, why did i only notice he was this handsome, only just now, but... i shouldn't catch feeling for him, after all i'm from a fresh break up, there is still a scar in my heart, still i am waiting for it to heal...until i can love someone again like i used to do

i looked away hopeless, i felt...sad?

i can't move on...i just can't...how can it move on when i still love him- "Ten, you okay? hey? earth to ten? 1-10?" i heard the voice of Johnny making me snap out from staring in the oblivion

"oh uh yeah, i have a meeting later on, a family dinner actually, i don't know what to wear though, but i guess i'll just do it later" i chuckled, i am lying,but said some true things, shit, my gay self can't even stop thinking about the 'past' but i'm serious though a heart break, is like a scar that is healing under it's bandage 

"oh~ okay then..." he proceeded, we reached the car and it was extremely quiet,but no one dared to talk, Jaehyun brought us home one by one , i was the first one to go back home,but was brutally slapped at the ass by the three

-

"shit.." i groaned as the hot soup was accidentally spilled (ONLY A LITTLE) on my hand making my skin react turning red after, i cleaned the mess up and went to sit down in the living room just to see a Johnny from the window

i went to the door and opened it looking down to see his feet first then up to his face that had a smile "what is it Johnny?" i asked letting him in my house an let him sat down on the couch"well, i just wanted to see you"

"aish...you are such a crackhead, anyways i was going to do a marathon, but i could not get anyone so you were the last one... if don't mind...should we do a a marathon?" my eyes glistered waiting for him to approve

"yeah, sure" he smiled making me grin , i told him to come with me in the kitchen to prepare for some food

-

time passed by the Saturday afternoon became to an evening, i started to drift away to sleep, my eyes getting heavy after every yawn that had escaped out from my mouth, Johnny and I were sitting next to each other, to close, making our shoulders touch, i started to lean back more, but refused to miss the movie out, he was smiling, i felt happy but at the same time my lazy ass just can't seem to get a reason why he was smiling, maybe it was he scene, i mean it was funny but that couldn't bring me to laugh

"you tired, ten?" he asked making me nod slowly "can i lean to your shoulder..." i asked having a raspy voice for loss of water, he held my head and placed it on his shoulder "thank you.." but with out knowing i drifted to sleep not on purpose...

-

my phone's alarm went on making me wake up , i felt something heavy i look down to my arms to see pair of arms hugging me, until i noticed it was Johnny, i freaked out, i must have wasted his time, but i was also lost in his....beautiful features...his hair...nose....eyelashes... and lips- WAIT NO!! love after a break up shouldn't be on the list, i feel like a toy to toss around, play with, make fun of, and... no, rather not say it

i felt my eyes get stingy making me bite my lip, i shook my head aggressively trying to forget, it been days, i should've moved on by now, and i never thought how hard it was.... and how...hard...it would hurt you

Johnny woke up and looked at the position unwrapping his arms after and scratching the nape of his neck he stood up and bowed to me as i was lost in my thoughts, he said "sorry" making me snap out of my bubble

"it's okay... i should be the one saying sorry, i just wasted your time... you can go now, i'll get you a cab" i smiled making him nod, we went out and waited for one, the breeze hit my face like a slap , i was in my pajamas but still, i tried to be cool, or chill

a cab pulled up and had small talk with the both of us "Sooooo i guess i'll go now?" Johnny pointed or gestured to the cab, i nodded and smiled after, he went in pulling out his hand bringing it out the window waving to me, i waved back and chuckled

as i saw his cab smaller and smaller, i received a message from someone making me jump and find my phone in my pockets

...

Taeyong....

**Kakaotalk!**:_**Taeyongie~ **sent a message!_

**Kakaotalk!**:_**Taeyongie~ **sent a message!_

**Taeyongie~**

**7 : 5 0 p m**

_ **Taeyongie~ sent a message ** _

_ **Taeyongie~ sent a message** _

**Taeyongie~ **

Hi, Ten, i know it's been long after....we broke up....

_ sent at 7:45 _

**Taeyongie~**

can we meet up again, like what we used to do before?

_sent at 7:50_

_read_

**Ten-ssi~**

sure...let's meet up at the cafe where we used to go

**Taeyongie~**

REALLY!? thank you!! what time should we meet?

**Ten-ssi~**

maybe around, 9 am

**Taeyongie~**

okay! i'll talk to you there!

Love you Bye!

_Love you too! by_|

_Love you to_|

_Love_|

_By_|

**Ten-ssi~**

Bye

_ read _

\--

i still have his contact, also his pet name, and also mine...

i sighed , i ruffled my hair and went to the bathroom, talking a hot shower feeling the water burn my skin making me remember all those memories with him that burned my heart 

_~_

_"Taeyongie~ let's go there!" i pointed at the ice cream stand, i linked our arms together pulling him through the carnival wasting my money for me and him_

_"Okay, okay" he chuckled making me send a smile to him almost stumbling while dragging him_

_we reached the stall but once the owner was there he directed us to a cafe that had some people in it, the smell of home made ice cream lingered through the air when we entered_

_"let's sit down first" he suggested smiling at me and as a cliche he brought me to a table sitting in front of me, a barista gave us a menu to pick on, we picked a sundae just for fun, but all we did was talk and talk, laugh and laugh_

_anything that is romantic and fluttering will go on...but of course after 2 years I...we fought...no one can avoid problems in a relationship. I know it...I wanted everything to be okay..like we were scripted...but things have conflicts don't they?_

_I texted him, just to say that I was near his building. As I was near I saw him giggling and laughing with someone I wouldn't know, but he's not cheating so it's okay with me...at least that's what I think _

_days passed I saw him losing interest in me, we started texting less, our conversations were short, we started seeing rarely, if I asked him if he wanted to go out sometime he'd say he had no time, I wanted to ask if 'he doesn't love me anymore'_

_things were getting shitty pretty quick, we had fought a lot, we were losing contact to each other, until to the fact that... I almost hated him_

_until one day had arrived, we had time for each other, but I wanted to break everything off, I told him to meet me at the playground _

_I sat in one of the swings remembering the things we did when we were younger then, trying to reminiscence then I heard his voice_

_"What is it that you need Ten?" he said emotionless, I saw him walking up to me closer and closer, and sat beside me " I...wanted to talk about something" I slowly looked down my feet_

_"Then again what is it?" he asked me , I wanted hope... I wanted us to still be together...but I felt like we were just drifting away from each other_

_"It's something serious..." I stated, I held on the chain of the swing clenching on it making my hands turn red, I couldn't look up, if I did i wouldn't be able to say _

_"Let's break up" the words came out of my mouth, I felt stabbed one more time... but I couldn't think of any solution that would bring us back_

_"what?"_

_"I said let's break up...let's stop this relationship here-"_

_"why?"_

_I wasn't going to look up to him any second but i felt like he was burning me with his stare, it sent me shivers down my spine_

_"tell me...W-WHY!??" his voice cracked, making me feel bad, I felt a lump in my throat, i could not take the fact of waiting, i was tired of the pet names we all each other, months passed everything changed and i can assure you that i still love him. I want to take a rest even if it means breaking up with him_

_"i-i'm sorry, i want to take a b-break from all of t-this" i stood up still looking down, my tears were eager to fall out, yet i held it back. I walked away, he ran over to hug my back begging to stay with him " I-I still l-love you T-ten-ah"_

_"i-i'm sorry-"_

_"please don't l-leave me...i can't live with out y-you" his voice cracked as i heard his sniffles and whimpers, his gripped tightened, but i couldn't stay, i wanted to take a break it off, i wanted to take rest, i took both his hands away from me i turned around to see his red eyes ,nose ,lips and messed up hair , i looked in his eyes and slowly placed my hand on his cheek i wiped off his tears away_

_i pecked his forehead to his lips, i slowly took them off, my tears flowed down, i slowly stepped back "i-i'm sorry...i love you.. T-Taeyong-ah" i turned around, making my pace faster, i looked back taking a glance seeing him crouch down to the grass crying and whimpering, he was yelling for me to comeback_

_but what is the purpose of it anymore?i turned my hands into fists clenching on them making my hand bleed from my nails, i cried and whimpered, not because of the fact i was bleeding, but the fact that i chose to do this to me and him_

_i hid behind a wall, i cried and cried and cried, i stabbed my own heart just to take a fucking break, and everything will become shitty, almost everything at the house will make me remember him, almost everyday i'll think of him, and almost everyday i'll fall deeply more in love with him_

_as days passed i started to miss him more, i hurt my self more, i bet my self up making a wrong decisions, i started to stay in doors, i started having eye bugs for the loss of sleep, i was depressed if that's what you'd call it, some say i'm stressed, and some say i'm just sad, but this more than sad and stressed, as i said i started to hurt my self, i was missing him so much that i almost wanted to die from regret_

_but Johnny, Mark, and Jaehyun was there, they comforted me with all their best until i started to stop hurting myself, but it still didn't stop mentally and emotionally_

_until it brought to the present..._

_~_

i stopped the water, i got a towel and went out to the sink just to see my eye bugs still there, wrinkles in my eyes, and...i could still see the pain in my eyes, i went out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed

i took out the blow dryer and dried my hair and changing into my clothes after, i looked back at my self in the mirror before unlocking my phone, i went to my photos just to see the photos with...Taeyong..

until...there was one picture that caught me off guard, triggering tears to fall out, making me scrunch my head, questioning where was it now...when we held hands...

the rings...where was mine?

i looked down away from my phone, trying to stop myself from finding it, and i successfully did, but it only made my tears stream down like a water fall

i...should...

_ Delete 129 pictures? _

_Yes or No_

_-_

_ are you sure you still want delete 129 pictures?, the changes after cannot be undone. _

_Yes or No_

_-_

_L o a d i n g. . ._

_ Successfully Deleted 129 pictures! _

i...It's better to delete the past anyways...

i took my bag with my and took out my earphones connecting them to my phone, i stood up from my bed and fixed my clothes , i went to the bathroom again to put some makeup under, surprising? no it isn't iv'e done this many times now that i learned how to put light makeup on

i ran back out from the bathroom and went down stairs to go outside and go to my car, i started the engine and checked the time, it was 8:45, still early, but i'll do it

i started to drive up a head to the cafe

_~_

_"Taeyongie~~~" i begged him, i pointed at the cake, he ruffled my hair and chuckled "okay okay, Ten-ssi" he pecked my forehead and bought the cake, we sat down to the nearest table and ate the cake_

_"here, yeobo" i fed him the cake with the fork, the cream of the cake landed on his nose accidentally, i pecked his nose tasting the sweet icing _

_"aish, you really are something Jagi~" he chuckled out holding my loose hand with his, we smiled and continued on-_

_~_

i remembered it vividly, every week we'd go on a train together and go here, but now nothing, it was us personally on our own, we had separate ways to go, his tight schedules were the most annoying part i could even think off

i stopped the car in the parking space and went out to go in the shop to see that nothing has changed at all, the setting was the same, the lighting, and the people there we're still the same, i looked down knowing this will affect me more, the employees noticed me and waved seeing them for along time, i did the same and went to the place where we usually sat

i noticed there was a note

' i'm sorry for all of my mistakes...please turn around'

i did what it said surprised to see a weakly smiled Taeyong, he waved at me and sat in front "L-long time no see Ten" he smiled, i could not help but smile also, i was missing his voice so much, his hugs, kisses and...

"I know..h-how have you been?" i stuttered? i mean who wouldn't when you're nervous...or is it because of the fact that...i'm still heart broken...looking at him makes me remember everything, every single moment i shred with him

he held my hand all of a sudden...when?when did i not notice his pain?was i that insecure to start with? "i'm better now seeing you_ Ten-ssi_"

i smiled, but a tear managed to go down from my cheek hastily landing on the table, and so did he "_**I-I still love you**_....you wouldn't mind..g-giving another chance right?" he told me putting meaning to every word... this is what i had been waiting for....

i wanted everything to reset...everything to turn back to the old ties to re-do my mistakes...to erase my regrets... i waited for the right moment to heal, but there wasn't an antidote to help it

" i wouldn't mind at all"

he kissed me... making us miss the feeling of our lips that had met each other...it was something we wanted to receive again, he rubbed my hand slowly picking it up giving it a peck after, chuckling missing the p-past... no...we weren't missing it... we were trying to make a new chapter of our story

"i...want.. to make... a new story..with you, dear" he rubbed my hand making circles, his eyes landed on mine...he was desperate on being together again, i noticed his grip tightened, not wanting to let go

"i know~..." i looked at him sincerely, holding his hand...i smiled.._was i happy?_

_ **yes** _

i still love him... "**_i still love you_**" i quoted making him creep up a big smile showing his teeth, slowly making him blush...

i knew...there was chance..i knew there was an accident to make us together again, there was a fortunate stroke of serendipity

i was..glad...happy... it was...unsuspecting...it was like a surprise...

-

Johnny told me to meet up with him at a park

"Johnny!" i waved up at him showing my teeth, than before, he walked up to me putting his arm around my neck

"What's with you today? you're brighter than before"

"Just because..." i looked around to see people having a nice day, but Johnny tapped my shoulder making me turn to him

"hey..Ten..i was wondering if you are still um...single?"

i widened my eye but i quickly shook it off "Uh..i-i'm actually not..why?" i asked him seeing his dark orbs filled with pain , he looked away smiling...why though? wait.. he likes me doesn't he?

"Nothing..I-i just wanted to ask...one of my friends wanted to k-know t-that's why"

i hugged him "you don't have to lie...i'm sorry if you didn't get a chance with me..but..don't avoid me okay?" he hugged me back i felt his tears drop to the crook of my neck...he nodded


End file.
